youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
OkKhaos
Charlie Martin-Arsenault (born ), better known online as 'OkKhaos '(formerly Khaos), is a Canadian Gaming YouTuber. He has been doing YouTube since August 13, 2015. History Charlie was born in a small city near Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He currently lives in his home town, right on the west coast with his parents and younger brother. He has a mainly European and French background but has an oddly small family. YouTube Khaos mainly makes Fortnite meme edits but has played other games in the past such as Clash Of Clans, Clash Royale, Minecraft, Fifa Mobile, and Marble Blast Gold. For a while in 2018/2019, OkKhaos did collabs with his friend Nik, also know online as S4lokin. Together, they did Fortnite 1v1's and had a series called "Khaos vs. S4lokin". OkKhaos reached 1k subscribers on May 27, 2019, which marked his first significant milestone. Khaos is well known for his vast amount of stolen videos and irrational upload schedule but makes up for it with his video quality. OkKhaos is well known for his comedy, excessive swearing, racial slur, and dark humour. History OkKhaos's first video was uploaded on August 19, 2015, which is titled "How To Make A Fake Virus". Khaos had a budget Windows XP laptop which didn't allow him to make quality content, therefore, leading him to steal content and getting hundreds of copyright strikes. Luckily, since then, he has gotten a gaming PC and can now edit and create high-quality videos with Adobe Premiere Pro. Face Reveal OkKhaos has revealed his face before in some of his YouTube videos, but most of them were quickly taken down. Pictures of OkKhaos can still be found on his personal Instagram, Charlyeet. He still has some videos where his face can be seen from a distant view such as in the soccer tutorials he made when he was in grade 7. Tutorials OkKhaos has few tutorial videos on his channel; the ones that are there are either soccer move tutorials or fake how to's. Most of his tutorials were recorded on either a terrible camcorder or his grade 7 school iPad. Other Careers Khaos works at home as a Graphic Designer and Commercial Maker for his father's work, and as a neighbourhood tutor. Khaos is also a Video Game Developer for his popular speedrunning video game "Thanos Run". He wants to work at Starbucks as a teenager before pursuing his dream as a teacher or graphic designer. Thanos Run Thanos Run is a free game developed by Khaos. It was originally made as a school project for his high school's digital design class but was released to the world as he continued working on his game. The game is a meme/speedrun type genre all based around the well known Marvel villain, Thanos. The game currently has 4 stages and a dropper but it has been leaked that there may be a part 2 along the way under a string in the in-game files. Achievements and Awards Khaos' Achievements include: *Public Speaking Honours - Winning his District Public Speaking contest in 6th grade. *Honour Roll - Straight A's and B's in 9th grade *Gauss Math District Award - Top math student in his school district in 7th grade *Gifted Certification - Verified gifted recognition in 4th grade *Super Summer Soccer Camp Gold Medal - Top Player in Summer Camp in 2nd grade *FVRL Summer Reading Club Medal (6) - 6-year participation streak Gallery 69133782_159045435292857_1838849453497710351_n.jpg 83619731_180681816619239_2374849758807805257_n.jpg Khaoslogoupdated.jpg 65117614_200012794323510_2210050554767327928_n.jpg 82338181_1221159044754097_967529226276705945_n.jpg 65394935_2616005721751799_7323562325133230080_n.jpg 47691854_2005767752833623_5455729078722101248_n.jpg Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015